witch_hunter_communion_of_the_devilfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Magic Magic in this rp is executed in the T1 format, the same as physical combat. To not place uncessary restrictions, magic will be freeflow, allowing magically enhanced combatants to use a variety of attacks, and combine certain elements. However, to keep this in fair play, a certain number of rules will need to be placed and followed. *As with physical attacks, no autohits will be permitted. *All capable of magic will be able to use their own 'signature moves' but these must no exceed their total power or include magical feats they are incapable of. *No magical attack will be an instant kill, unless used on an NPC or AGREED by BOTH RPC combatants. *Curses/Hexes are acceptable and can be used freely on NPCs, but to take effect on an RPC, they must be AGREED by BOTH RPC combatants. *Particularly powerful/damaging magic must be charged over at least two rounds. This includes offensive/defensive/healing magic. *No using magic your character's race does not possess. Elemental Magic Elemental magic is as it sounds, manipulation of the elements by the user. These include the manipulation of fire, water, earth, wind and lightning. Combinations of these elements can be used to create higher level elements, such as wind and water to create ice. Non-Elemental Magic The two non-elemental aspects can also be used, dark and holy. However, they can only be used by certain races. Dark magic can only be used by Witches/Warlocks and Demons, whereas Holy can only be used by Angels. Magic users also have access to using pure magical enegy for attacks and so on, being able to manipulate it as with elemental magic into any shape or size they wish. Healing Magic Witches/Warlocks/Demis, Demons, Angels, Vampires and Werewolves can all using healing magic in varying methods. Witches/Warlocks/Demis, Demons and Angels can all use their own innate magical ability to heal their wounds, or the wounds of others. Vampires can heal themselves through the means of drinking human blood. Werewolves have a magically enhanced durability system, and their flesh will knit together shortly after impact. It should be noted that healing magic is limited, and while powerful, it cannot heal lost limbs. It can also be used to revive others from near death states by jump starting their hearts, put that is considered a very powerful move. You cannot heal yourself from death. Only Lucifer and God have the ability to raise the dead. Vampires as stated, receive healing from the drinking of blood. A vampire cannot however heal themselves or increase their strength beyond their given limit, so drinking blood when they are fully nourished will not grant them any extra powers. Vampires are notoriously hard to kill being undead by nature, and having been given magical demonic rings to protect them from sunlight exposure. The only secure way to kill them being by staking them through the heart and beheading them, or removing their ring and exposing them to sunlight. As with all races, vampires cannot heal lost limbs. Werewolves have an extremely high durability system but are not immune to damage. The more severe the injury, the more time it will take to heal. For example, minor scrathes will take seconds to heal, whereas gouges would take hours to days. Werewolves can also not heal lost limbs. Any mark made by a silver weapon on a werewolf will be permenant, and cannot be healed. Curses/Hexes Any variation of curses and hexes can be used in the RP but in order to take effect on a RPC combatant, both parties must agree to the infliction of the spell. Telekinesis Telekinesis may be used, although it will be limited by how heavy the object in question is. The heavier an object, the more effort/focus it will take to shift it. Only higher level characters are able to use telekinesis with little effort regarding particularly heavy objects. Telepathy Telepathy can also be used, but again has a restraint placed on it, the will of the victim. Weak willed victims/opponents minds can be easily read, while some will be harder, and some may even be immune to telepathic fronts. Teleportation Minor teleportation may also be used, and will count in combat as a dodge. Teleportation will not be able to take players more than a maxium of ten feet at a time. Serpent Holes Serpent Holes are akin to long distance teleportation, and can only be used by certain races. Opening a Serpent Hole, a player can step through and intantly transport themselves to any desired location in the world. They can also be used to travel between realms, character permitting. Gravity Defiance Certain races can defy known physical laws, and can easily walk up walls and on ceilings. Shapechanging Certain races and characters can change their physiology at will, sometimes into even other identities or animals. Flight/Levitation Some races and characters will be able to use the ability of flight/leviation to an extent, whether through their wings or another means. Chronomancy A valued ability, Chronomancy is the ability to slow down time itself, although only for a few seconds and in the perception of the user. Illness/Disease/Poison Immmunity Several races have a natural immunity to illnesses/diseases/poisons given their non-human biology or link to another plane. Witch Mode An ability exclusive to Demi Witches/Warlocks, it allows the user to tap into their supernatural blood and temporarily weaken the arcane seal placed on them, granting them a great addition to their power, although only for a short period. Witches/Warlocks *Elemental Magic *Healing Magic *Curses/Hexes *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Teleportation *Serpent Holes (Only first generation Witches/Warlocks) *Gravity Defiance *Shapechanging (Only first generation Witches Warlocks can change their whole identity) *Flight/Levitation (Only first generation Witches/Warlocks can fly/levitate unaided by a broom) *Chronomancy *Illness/Disease/Poison Immunity Demi Witches/Warlocks *Elemental Magic *Healing Magic *Curses/Hexes *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Teleportation *Gravity Defiance *Shapechanging (Only into animals) *Chronomancy *Witch Mode Demons *Elemental Magic (Depending on if the Demon has magical capabilities) *Healing Magic (Ditto) *Curses/Hexes (Ditto) *Telekinesis (Ditto) *Telepathy (Ditto) *Teleportation (Ditto) *Serpent Holes (Higher level Demons only) *Gravity Defiance *Shapechanging (All demons can take on a human form) *Flight/levitation (Only higher level Demons) *Chronomancy (Only higher level Demons) *Illness/Disease/Poison Immunity Angels *Elemental Magic *Healing Magic *Telekinesis *Teleportation *Serpent Holes *Flight/Levitation *Chronomancy *Illness/Disease/Poison Immunity Vampires *Healing Magic (Attained through human blood) *Telekinesis *Telepathy (Through biting a victim) *Teleportation *Gravity Defiance *Shapechanging (Into animals only) *Flight/Leviation (Through changing into a swarm of bats/a crow/a raven etc) *Illness/Disease/Poison Immunity Werewolves *Healing Magic *Shapechanging (Changes in moonlight)